


傲慢番外:江原撒谎

by dronel



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dronel/pseuds/dronel
Kudos: 7





	傲慢番外:江原撒谎

主宅周围绿化很好，夜里竟然有些深山野处的幽密，江原掂量着手机，取出卡，往不远处的小湖丢去。上月才买下的最新款，在半空中滑过一条好看的弧线，扑通溅起水花和一阵喧闹的蛙鸣。  
熟练的翻过墙流进了自己的房子里。  
今天夜左歌侍寝，他向来玩的开，大概会缠住林悦，这才使得江原敢这么晚回来，却不想左歌夜里突然胃疼，林悦叫来了医生，林冉元伊都过来照顾，偏偏缺了江原。  
左歌知道江原夜里偷跑出去，急忙拉住林悦：“家主，我没什么时，还各个过来干嘛呀，让林冉和元伊也回去嘛，您照顾好好不好？”  
左歌会撒娇却不太会说谎，他眼神直勾勾地盯着林悦，生怕家主不信他。  
林悦将人哄的吃下药，暖呼呼的奶糖样子的暖手器捂住了胃。  
“陪我嘛家主。”小孩哼哼唧唧的耍赖。  
林悦这时候也不拂他面子，让林冉和元伊都回去休息，自己陪他躺下。  
然而第二天，江原便被林悦给叫去了卧室。  
“有什么想和我说的？”其他人该上班的上班，该上学的上学，只剩下两人还在家中。  
“家主说什么？”江原还大着胆打太极。  
林悦勾了勾手指，江原一点点蹭了过去，一大本字典压在了他的头上，“就这么好好想想。”  
背光而做的家主大人，黑发被镀上了一层浅浅的金色，手指扣住名家烧制的精致咖啡杯，轻轻抿了一口，如果不是在这般情景之下，江原一定会好好欣赏一下他家家主大人好看的面容，以及一举一动都那般优雅得体的养眼仪态。  
可是那脖颈上的书压的他得使劲撑住才不致脖颈被压垮。  
然而林悦依然嫌弃他姿势不够标准，紧贴大腿的手掌和夹紧的双腿间给他给放了一本杂志。  
“家主——”您哪想得这么折腾人的手段啊？江原心里发苦，这薄薄的杂志实在是太容易往下掉了，然而哪哪都使劲，也太过难受了一点。  
“没关系，我们今天多得是时间，你一个字一个字的吐，我也耗的起。”林悦嘴上说着，却开始给慎独下达指令。  
江原眼瞧着林悦命令才下去，20分钟没到，慎独的人便将东西送了过来。  
江原被按在了浴缸里，小腹抵在边缘，凉丝丝的触感让江原微微一缩，深入的导管让人毛骨悚然，他不喜欢这种感觉宛如最私密的里面都被慢慢的探索，奔涌而入的水流将他填满，他觉得已经到了极限，然而水流却没有停止。  
“家主！家主够了！啊——”江原屁股上被抽了一巴掌，林悦将准备好的玉制肛塞放下，将姜顶入。  
“本来想要你好受些，可是我家小朋友似乎不想领情。”林悦在江原臀瓣上抽了几巴掌，将人直接抽的呜呜直叫。  
“家主，可不可以……可不可以不要用姜？”江原真的讨厌这种不知道谁想出来的明明该待在厨房的小东西，为什么要用在惩罚上？  
林悦把姜汁摸上了江原胸前两点，然后两只翩翩欲飞的小蝴蝶夹上了乳尖。  
敏感的肌肤被姜汁刺激的更加娇嫩，被乳夹紧紧的扣住，小孩几乎直不起腰。  
然而他不敢扯下，被隐隐抬着下颌直起腰身，胸前两点上的蝴蝶翅膀颤颤，异样好看。  
“既然不急，我们一样一样的来。”  
林悦不紧不慢地抽下板子，小板子不过三指宽，一指厚，细细的抽打，能不漏下一处。  
“昨晚去哪儿了？”  
板子照着左臀抽下十板。  
江原疼的仰起的身子被按了下去，他还在掂量怎么说，紧接着的10板子也落了下来。  
那小板子受力面积小，打在肉上格外的疼，然而江原肚子里还含着一肚子水，后边还被火辣辣的姜汁折磨着，甚至，每动一下，胸前的乳夹也是一番折腾。  
“昨晚去哪了？”林悦又一次问道。  
“去……夜店玩了一下。”江原并不准备说真话，反而说了一个符合自己日常的小错，企图蒙混过关，“家主我错了，我再也不去了！”  
小孩呜呜哭着认错。  
然而林悦却彻底冷了下来，他开始一言不发，只是再一次加重了力道，一下一下狠狠的抽向小家伙的臀瓣。  
臀上骤然炸开的痛楚太过强烈，仿佛一下将江原按入水中，小孩如呛水一般呼喊不出，胸口闷成一块。林悦持续的抽打太容易将疼痛累积扩大，甚至让江原有一种无穷无尽的痛楚将他淹没的感觉。  
“家主！家主——太疼了！啊啊——我错了！”江原发根瞬间被冷汗润湿，眼泪夺眶而出。  
“我瞧着你啊，是不想要这个屁股了。”林悦教训着，已经落下了过百下板子，因为姜势而微微分开的臀，连臀缝都被抽的青紫发肿，一条条檩条叠加，甚至微微翻起油皮。  
江原被吓的微微发颤，林悦的气势犹如高山压迫着，令他差点吐出实话。  
“去排出来，洗干净过来。”林悦将人从床上提溜了起来。  
江原臀上一片伤，每走一步都疼的双腿发软，而后边那姜更是摩擦的生疼，他悄悄抹眼泪，不知道哪儿惹了家主，不敢再求饶。  
然而他却怕不得行，洗净了罚哪儿，再明白不过了。  
跪趴在床上的江原，后穴已经挨了10下，然而这短短的十下，却又额外的给他手上，臀上，大腿上，甚至脚心赢了不少加罚。  
手敢松开便抽手心，姿势坏了便抽屁股和脚心，臀上已经破开了两三处，重叠的太过厉害，后穴已经高高肿起，江原哭指尖都在抖动。  
“真觉得自己能瞒过去？我给你几次机会了？”林悦气急，几下抽在肿起的穴口，江原呜呜哭倒再地。  
“我、我见了苏源……我两合集买车——啊，家主不打了！”江原扑过去紧紧抱住林悦的手，以为丢了手机便没人知道了，谁知在家主面前不过是自作聪明。  
臀上没处下手，然而林悦还是抽腿上一下一下的教训，逼着江原说了十次，“我错了，再也不敢说谎欺瞒家主。”  
趴在家主腿上上药的小孩委屈又伤心，满身的伤，哭丧着小脸瞧着太过可怜了。林悦微微叹气，揉了下小孩湿乎乎的发，“如果表现好，车可以留下。”  
乐飞起的小孩一时忘了伤口，兴奋地去蹭林悦，又是疼的差点掉泪珠子，只是折腾一场，好歹爱车留下来了。


End file.
